


Genderfluid

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Dressing and undressing in the dark(My body, my clothes are at fault)





	Genderfluid

Dressing and undressing in the dark

(My body, my clothes are at fault)

I always avoid the gaze of the mirror

(But it feels so heavy on my back)

I want to change the way you see me

(My name, the way you address me)

But a mean voice tells me this isn't right

(And I'm so scared of being bullied)

 

I dream of missing things I'd like to add

(If only for a day)

I dream of removing things I don't like

(If only for a day)

And when I wake up I scream and cry

(I am a monster)

Because I've changed again over-night

(And I wasn't born how I'd have liked)

 

A dress, pants, it doesn’t look right

(Will it ever feel like it’s fitting ?)

My hair is too long, too short

(I’ve tried a thousand hairstyles)

Keeping my hairy legs seems okay

(But then again, sometimes it isn’t)

I fear the gaze of other people

(But it’s mine who’s the most scary)

 

My gender is fluid

(That means it changes)

For you it could be a dream

(But for me it’s reality)

Please, take me seriously

(That’s all I ask)

A little bit of encouragement

(And once in a while a smile)


End file.
